Drive-Thru
|target = Take Sweet, Big Smoke, and Ryder to a Cluckin' Bell, then attack a Balla gang car. |location = Sweet's House, Ganton |fail = Wasted Busted Sweet, Big Smoke, or Ryder dies Greenwood destroyed Ballas reach Grove Street |reward = Respect $ 200 Gyms |unlocks = Nines and AKs |unlockedby = Cleaning the Hood |todo = Get in the car. Get back in the car. Drive to the Cluckin' Bell drive-thru. Chase down the gang car before they cap your homies. Kill the Ballas gang members. Go back to Sweet's house. Drive Smoke to his house. }} Drive-Thru is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to Carl Johnson by Sweet from his house in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton. Mission Carl arrives at Sweet's house to find Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder walking out. Smoke suggests getting something to eat. Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder get into Sweet's car and drive to Cluckin' Bell. On the way, Carl asks how his mother was killed, to which Ryder replies that they were trying to kill Sweet and that people say they saw a green Sabre involved in the shooting. They go to the drive-thru and order their food, which sees Smoke order food made for seven people. After collecting the food, Ryder spots some Kilo Tray Ballas in a pink Voodoo, the same one that chased them a few days earlier, heading towards Grove Street. The Ballas are chased by Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder. Sweet and Ryder shoot at the Ballas car, while Smoke stuffs his face with food. The Ballas car is eventually destroyed, killing the Ballas inside. Afterwards, Carl drives Sweet, Smoke and Ryder back to Grove Street. Carl then drives Smoke back to his house in Idlewood. Along the way, Carl asks Smoke why he moved out of Grove Street. Smoke tells Carl that he received money from his aunt's will, but Grove Street will always be his home. When Carl and Smoke reach Smoke's house, Smoke gets out and heads inside. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car. *Get back in the car. *Drive to the Cluckin' Bell drive-thru. *Chase down the gang car before they cap your homies. *Kill the Ballas gang members. *Go back to Sweet's house. *Drive Smoke to his house. Reward The rewards for completing the mission are $200 and an increase in respect. The mission Nines and AKs is unlocked. The gyms across the state of San Andreas are then available for use after receiving the phone call from Sweet; although going to the gyms in San Fierro or Las Venturas will result in a four-star wanted level until those regions are unlocked. Walkthrough As soon as the cutscene ends, stick close to the Ballas car as much as possible. Try to ram their Voodoo into walls, buildings, etc. Also try to PIT-manoeuvre the Ballas car, and/or block them from getting around Sweet's car to make it easier for Sweet and Ryder to shoot at them. Transcript Gallery Drive-Thru-GTASA2.jpg|Sweet and Ryder shooting at a car containing members of the Ballas Drive-Thru-GTASA3.jpg|Another shootout Walkthrough DriveThru-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ comes over to visit Sweet at his house and sees him leaving with Smoke and Ryder. CJ and Ryder greet each other while Sweet and Smoke are talking about something in the back. DriveThru-GTASA-SS2.png|CJ overhears Smoke telling Sweet that "respect has to be earned, just like money". DriveThru-GTASA-SS3.png|Sweet takes offence to this and asks Smoke if he's trying to imply that he doesn't respect him. DriveThru-GTASA-SS4.png|Smoke tries to explain himself. DriveThru-GTASA-SS5.png|Sweet raises his voice and tells Smoke to "speak up". DriveThru-GTASA-SS6.png|Smoke tells Sweet that he's actually hungry. DriveThru-GTASA-SS7.png|Smoke says that they've got to eat to keep their strengths up. DriveThru-GTASA-SS8.png|Smoke tells CJ that he has to be hungry too and CJ says that he could eat. DriveThru-GTASA-SS9.png|Ryder asks where they'd go for some food and suggests tacos. DriveThru-GTASA-SS10.png|Sweet says that he's tired of tacos and that they should go somewhere else. DriveThru-GTASA-SS11.png|Smoke suggests going to Cluckin' Bell to get some chicken. DriveThru-GTASA-SS12.png|CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Smoke getting into Sweet's Greenwood to drive to the Cluckin' Bell restaurant in Willowfield. DriveThru-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Smoke heading out of Grove Street. DriveThru-GTASA-SS14.png|On the way to Cluckin' Bell, CJ asks Sweet how their mother got killed, as he says he can't not ask. DriveThru-GTASA-SS15.png|Ryder says that they should all talk about it, as the killers were apparently gunning for Sweet. DriveThru-GTASA-SS16.png|Smoke asks Ryder how he knows that the killers were trying to kill Sweet. DriveThru-GTASA-SS17.png|Ryder says that some people say they saw a green Sabre driving into the cul-de-sac and firing off at their mother's house, which they probably thought Sweet was still living in, before speeding off. DriveThru-GTASA-SS18.png|Smoke says that it could just be a rumor and that the killing went down completely differently. DriveThru-GTASA-SS19.png|The quartet arriving at the Cluckin' Bell in Willowfield. DriveThru-GTASA-SS20.png|The quartet drives through the drive-thru and the clerk asks them to place their orders. DriveThru-GTASA-SS21.png|CJ orders a number 9. DriveThru-GTASA-SS22.png|Ryder orders a number 9, just like CJ's. DriveThru-GTASA-SS23.png|Sweet orders a number 6 with extra dip. DriveThru-GTASA-SS24.png|Big Smoke places an insanely big order: two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda. DriveThru-GTASA-SS25.png|Big Smoke's order is so big that it makes Ryder and CJ look at him in disbelief. DriveThru-GTASA-SS26.png|After a moment of silence, CJ apologizes to Sweet for bringing back bad memories when he asked about their mother's death and says that he was just curious and had to know. DriveThru-GTASA-SS27.png|Sweet says he understands why CJ asked him about it, but he's trying his best to forget about it. DriveThru-GTASA-SS28.png|Sweet says that he didn't even know his mother was hit until the shooting had already stopped. DriveThru-GTASA-SS29.png|Smoke interrupts their conversation and tells them that they can start eating. DriveThru-GTASA-SS30.png|The quartet drives around to the side of the restaurant to pay for the food. DriveThru-GTASA-SS31.png|Ryders says that he doesn't feel comfortable in Willowfield, as he thinks they have some beef with the set there. DriveThru-GTASA-SS32.png|Smoke ignores Ryder's comments and keeps talking about food, saying that he can't stand cold food and that they shouldn't let it cool down while they pointlessly talk. DriveThru-GTASA-SS33.png|Smoke begins handing out the food to the crew, as Ryder notices a pink Voodoo strolling down the street, he realizes it's the same Kilo Tray Ballas that were chasing them around Los Santos not that long ago. DriveThru-GTASA-SS34.png|Sweet says that Ryder jinxed them not being in any trouble. DriveThru-GTASA-SS35.png|The quartet soon realizes that the Balla Voodoo is heading to the cul-de-sac. DriveThru-GTASA-SS36.png|The quartet all realize that the Ballas are going to perform a drive-by. DriveThru-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ must now chase the Voodoo while Sweet, Ryder and Smoke all try to shoot the Ballas down before they reach the cul-de-sac. DriveThru-GTASA-SS38.png|The quartet shooting out with the Balla gangbangers. DriveThru-GTASA-SS39.png|While Sweet and Ryder are shooting at the Ballas, they notice that Smoke is sitting still and eating his food. They ask Smoke while he's doing that. DriveThru-GTASA-SS40.png|Smoke casually says that he'll start shooting once he's done eating. DriveThru-GTASA-SS41.png|CJ tells Smoke to quit eating and start protecting his homies. DriveThru-GTASA-SS42.png|After some time, Smoke is still eating. DriveThru-GTASA-SS43.png|Smoke doesn't relent and is still eating instead of shooting at the Ballas. DriveThru-GTASA-SS44.png|After enough damage has been dealt to the Voodoo, the Ballas bail out. DriveThru-GTASA-SS45.png|Sweet and Ryder finishing off the Ballas. DriveThru-GTASA-SS46.png|After the attacking Ballas are dealt with, CJ must drive the quartet back to the cul-de-sac in Grove Street. DriveThru-GTASA-SS47.png|While Sweet and Ryder are catching their breaths after an intense shootout, Smoke says that the food was good. DriveThru-GTASA-SS48.png|Ryder yells at Smoke to start shooting next time or he'll shoot him. DriveThru-GTASA-SS49.png|Sweet says that Smoke is getting too "wide", to which Big Smoke only responds laughingly saying that that's why Sweet loves him. DriveThru-GTASA-SS50.png|The quartet returning to Sweet's house in Grove Street. DriveThru-GTASA-SS51.png|After the quartet returns, Smoke says that they all did well and that their victory over the Ballas here was a "one up for the Grove". DriveThru-GTASA-SS52.png|Ryder says that it is, but no thanks to Smoke, as all he did was eat up. DriveThru-GTASA-SS53.png|Sweet asks the other three if they want a beer. DriveThru-GTASA-SS54.png|Smoke refuses and says that he needs to go back to his house for a bit. He then asks CJ if he could drive him there. DriveThru-GTASA-SS55.png|Ryder and Sweet get out and walk into Sweet's house. DriveThru-GTASA-SS56.png|CJ must now take Smoke to his house. DriveThru-GTASA-SS57.png|On the way, CJ asks Smoke what he was thinking, not shooting at the attackers and eating his food instead. DriveThru-GTASA-SS58.png|Smoke says that he doesn't see anything bad in it and says that if he can peacefully eat food while everyone else is going crazy, he's alright. CJ doesn't understand what he meant by this and Smoke just says that this was some poetry that he's been reading. DriveThru-GTASA-SS59.png|Further down the road, CJ asks Smoke why he moved out of Grove Street. DriveThru-GTASA-SS60.png|Smoke explains that he moved out because his aunt gave him some money. He says that his new house is nice, but it's nowhere near as good as living with his homies in Grove Street. DriveThru-GTASA-SS61.png|CJ and Smoke arriving at Smoke's house. DriveThru-GTASA-SS62.png|Smoke thanks CJ for giving him a ride and says that he has missed having Carl around. DriveThru-GTASA-SS63.png|CJ thanks Smoke for the kind words and says that he only wishes Sweet shared Smoke's feelings. DriveThru-GTASA-SS64.png|Smoke tells CJ that if Sweet has been cold to him, then it's because he's still mourning his mother. DriveThru-GTASA-SS65.png|Smoke gives Carl some money for his troubles and tells him to relax, before walking off. DriveThru-GTASA-SS66.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 5 - Drive-thru (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 5 - Drive-Thru (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 5 - Drive-thru (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *In this mission, the Ballas are seen using a pink Voodoo with tinted windows. This is odd due to the Grove Street Families using the Voodoo as a gang car, not the Ballas. The pink Voodoo was earlier seen in the mission Sweet & Kendl. **The Voodoo will appear regardless if it is destroyed in the aforementioned mission or not. *At the end of the mission, the Greenwood will be fireproof. *Even though the group go to Cluckin' Bell, Ryder can be seen taking a box from Big Smoke with the Burger Shot logo on it. *During the cutscene in the drive-thru, after the four make their orders at the menu part, Smoke picks up the food at the same spot but the pick-up window is on the other side of the building. *The song playing during the cutscene at Cluckin' Bell is "B.Y.S" by Gang Starr, which can also be heard on Playback FM. *When CJ, Smoke, Ryder, and Sweet enter the Greenwood, Ryder sits in the front passenger seat, Smoke sits behind CJ, and Sweet behind Ryder in the rear passenger seat. However, when they start chasing the Ballas, Smoke and Sweet swap seats without explanation. This is most likely a developer oversight. *When the second cutscene begins after the quartet arrives at the drive-thru, the four models of Ryder, Sweet, CJ and Smoke can be seen at the bottom left, merged into each other, in T-poses. A video of this can be seen here. It's a common practice to store characters or models used later in an in-engine cutcene outside of the visible area so the game can call them in quickly if needed, without loading them in a second time. In fact, if the original PS2 version is played in 4:3, two black bars cover the bottom and top half of the cutscene, hiding the models. If the game is played in widescreen, however, the bars are omitted, and the models are visible. This can be seen easier on the remastered version on the Xbox 360 because of the higher resolution. *If the player fails to kill the Ballas before they reach the Grove Street cul-de-sac, they will gun down two Grove Street Families members, failing the mission. A prompt will read, "You failed to protect your homies." *Big Smoke's drive-thru order of an unusually large amount of food, a comical relief in the game, became an internet meme in late 2016.Big Smoke's Order - Know Your Meme *In the opening cutscene, the interior of Sweet's house can be seen loaded in the "exterior world" placed in the building itself. However, in normal gameplay, if Carl goes through the building, he will only find a half-solid floor and four walls. This is because in this cutscene, the model of the interior is a cutscene object itself, as opposed to being a loaded interior. *When CJ is driving Smoke back home, Smoke says "If you can eat your food while everybody else is losing theirs and blaming you, you straight, homie". This is a parody of the poem "If--" by Rudyard Kipling in which he writes "If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs and blaming it on you". *In Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, the player can buy the "Chicken with Dip" painting for the Master Penthouse that reference Big Smoke's order, which is one of the most memorable lines in the entire Grand Theft Auto series. References Navigation }}de:Drive-Thru es:Drive-Thru fr:Drive-Thru nl:Drive-Thru pl:Przejażdżka pt:Drive-Thru ru:Drive-Thru fi:Drive-Thru Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas